


Two Surprises

by Liquid_Clouds



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Comic-Con, Ficlet, Hotels, Hugh's so cute, Kissing, M/M, Madancy, No Sex, SDCC, drunk mads, let's hope mads would read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Clouds/pseuds/Liquid_Clouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mads wasn't supposed to be in comic-con but here he was standing in front of Hugh stinking with the strong smell of alcohol.<br/>"Are you drunk?"<br/>ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ<br/>a ficlet prompt i got on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Surprises

Hugh has just jumped on the bed when he heard a knock on his door, he sighed and got up, it was a long day in comic con, and they had to fly back in two days. meeting all the fans was just beautiful, but the day was really tiring.

he stood behind the door, hesitant, he thought that maybe he should act asleep and whomever it was would get back in the morning, it was probably Bryan, god, does this man ever sleeps? he finally opened the door. “Ye..s?” Hugh was shocked, he blinked a few times but the man in front of him stayed the same “Mads! wow i..i didn’t .. expect you?” Hugh said, clearly confused, because Mads apologized for not being able to come to comic con, but here he was standing in front of him at 11:49 PM.

“surprise?” Mads said with a laugh. “me and Bryan thought about surprising you and the fans, but i couldn’t hold myself” he continued, he was talking a little faster than usual, and his accent felt heavier as well.

“so should i stay here or are you going to let me in?” Mads said pointing his finger to the room behind Hugh. “oh sorry!” Hugh quickly moved aside to let mads in. When Mads got in Hugh looked at the empty hallway, to make sure no one saw them, then closed the door behind them. when he turned around Mads was still standing there. looking at him with his head tilted to the side. eyes dark. he seemed to have a hard time balancing, even while standing. 

Hugh could smell alcohol on Mads, and the scent was  _very_  strong, he waited for Mads to turn and take a seat but he didn’t, he just kept standing there blocking the way.

“mads are you drunk?” Hugh asked a bit worried, because he knew how much Mads drinks so getting drunk will actually require a LOT of beer. “maybe. but that’s not why i’m about to kiss you”

“wha-” before Hugh could react, Mads lips where on his, kissing him passionately. mads pulled away “God hugh! you are so soft” 

“Mads wh-” Hugh was cut again with mads lips. Mads held Hugh’s face with both hands and deepened the kiss, Hugh started to kiss back, slowly, Mad’s moved to Hugh’s left ear, nipping at it, and biting lightly “Maa-ds” he moaned. Mads kissed him again, he tried to tug at hugh’s short hair but failed. 

Mads tasted like alcohol and something  _sweet and rough_  it wasn’t really a flavor, but it was Mads. Hugh felt Mads’s tongue inside him, he couldn’t breath, he tried to push mads away but he wouldn’t move, then he pushed him a little harder. “What?” mads started acting chocked.

“i need air,” Hugh said panting, “so quickly darling?” Mads teased.

Mads hand went up Hugh’s shirt, the touch sent shivers down Hugh’s body. “Mads!” 

“Yes darling?”

“You are drunk” he said, moving his head to the side not wanting to look at mads, he was blushing. and he felt  _very_  hot.

“Yes, i’m drunk and i want you. and i think you want me too” Mads said as he pushed his knee between hugh’s thighs, touching his half hard cock. 

Hugh gasped and covered his mouth with the back of his hand. Mads took his hand and kissed it. then nuzzled at his neck.

“bed” Hugh manged to say between gasps. Mads pulled away, looking at Hugh dizzily “You have very beautiful eyes Hugh” he said before leaning on Hugh. Hugh took a step forward and supported mads so he won’t fall. 

when they reached the bed Hugh helped Mads set and turned to go to the kitchen, Mads grepped his hand “don’t go” he said sleepily. “i’m just getting water for both of us” Hugh assured him. He went into the kitchen and pulled two bottles of water from the mini fridge. he stayed there for a moment, thinking about how fast everything happened. he took a deep breath and decided to talk to mads.

When Hugh went back into the room he found mads sleeping deeply in his bed, he sighed and put the bottle on the night stand, then sat on the edge of the bed. he covered mads and decided he will sleep on the couch tonight and hoped that mads won’t remember much.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post on tumblr:  
> http://hannigramy.tumblr.com/post/125519863141/hello-for-the-drabbleficlet-thing-could-you-do


End file.
